25 Lutego 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9.00, 11.15, 13.50, 22.50 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Teleferie; Doktor Melchior Wyderko; - Pech szczęściarza; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:15 Teleferie; Jedyneczka na saneczkach; program dla dzieci 09:40 Teleferie; Książki nie tylko na ferie 09:45 Kino Teleferii; Sto minut wakacji; 2000 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec 11:20 Opera kunqu; film dokumentalny prod. chińskiej 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Krasiczyn i okolice; magazyn 12:40 Bez pardonu; - Przeciąganie liny; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 13:25 Bulionerzy; odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial komediowy prod. TVP 13:55 Książki na zimę 14:00 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; - Carcassonne. Baśniowa twierdza; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 14:15 Europa na wynos; reportaż 14:35 Laboratorium; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ludzie wśród ludzi; magazyn 15:30 Raj; magazyn 16:00 Plebania; odc. 514; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 16:30 Teleexpress 16:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym-Obersdorf - Skoki; skocznia K 120 19:05 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Listonosz Pat; - Pat i łyżwy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Bulionerzy; odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy prod. TVP 20:40 Arnold Schwarzenegger w Jedynce; Bohater ostatniej akcji; Last Action Hero; 1993 film fabularny prod. USA; reż: John McTiernan; wyk: Arnold Schwarzenegger, Austin O'Brien, F. Murray Abraham, Art. Carney 22:57 Wiadomości - skrót 23:05 Morderstwo na szlaku Iditarod; (Murder on the Iditarod Trail); 1995 film przygodowo-sensacyjny prod. USA (84') zgodą rodziców; reż: Paul Schneider; wyk: Kate Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Michael Damian, Philip Granger 00:30 Z punktu widzenia konia pociągowego; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Mariusz Wojaczek 00:50 Po tamtej stronie; - Od czasu do czasu; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 40 - Podejrzenia; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 10 - Latające świadectwo; 1984 serial przygodowy prod. TVP; reż: Leszek Staroń; wyk: Borys Lankosz, Marta Kotowska, Leszek Drogosz, Klaudia Nawałka 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; odc. 25 - Turniej; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc. 25 - W potrzasku; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc. 39; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Prognoza pogody 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Jest jak jest; odc. 15 - Coś za coś; serial TVP 12:20 10 lat mniej; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Ferie z Dwójką; Jednorożec; (The Little Unicorn); 1998 komedia prod. angielskiej (82'); reż: Paul Matthews; wyk: George Hamilton, Emma Samms, Britney Bomann, Joe Penny 14:50 Ferie z Dwójką; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; odc.16 Władca pustyni 15:05 Upiorne Spotkanie z Balladą; - Seans (2); program rozrywkowy; reż: Michał Bobrowski; wyk: Leszek Benke, Ewa Kolasińska, Andrzej Jurczyński, Tadeusz Kwinta, Kajetan Wolniewicz, Łukasz Żurek, Tadeusz Zięba 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 653 - Marcysia walczy; telenowela TVP 16:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 654 - Zenek na posła; telenowela TVP 17:05 Co ci dolega?; Archie - olbrzymi maluch 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Prokop i panny; talk show 19:50 Panorama flesz 19:55 Europa da się lubić...; - Zwierzęta; talk show stereosurround 20:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:10 III Festiwal Polskiego Kina Niezależnego w Dwójce; Tylko jedna noc; 2004 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (37'); reż: Darek Błaszczyk; wyk: Milka Van der Milś, Jan Wieczorkowski 23:55 Nowojorscy gliniarze; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 00:40 Nakręcona Noc; program kulturalno-społeczny 01:30 Mach 2 - granice ryzyka; (Mach 2); 2000 thriller prod. USA (91') dla dorosłych; reż: Edward R. Raymond; wyk: Brian Bosworth, Michael Dorn, Cliff Robertson, Shannon Whirry 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie Kaijudo - serial animowany 07:30 Zbuntowany anioł (56) - telenowela, Argentyna 08:30 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 08:50 Czułość i kłamstwa (40) - serial obyczajowy 09:20 Jezioro marzeń (126) - serial dla młodzieży 10:15 Idol IV - program rozrywkowy 11:15 Samo życie (483) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł (57) - telenowela, Argentyna 12:55 TV Market 13:10 Rocket power - serial animowany 13:35 Exclusive - magazyn reporterów 13:50 Dirty Dancing (8) - serial muzyczny 14:20 Świat według Kiepskich (142) - serial komediowy 14:55 Miodowe lata (110) - serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia - wiadomości 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16:30 Exclusive - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Jezioro marzeń (127) - serial dla młodzieży 17:55 Idol IV Extra - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Wydarzenia - wiadomości 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20:15 24 godziny (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 21:55 Świat według Kiepskich (143) - serial komediowy 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:00 Dziki (10) - serial komediowy 22:35 Drogówka - magazyn 23:10 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Pogoda 23:40 Pierwsza fala (16) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 00:40 Złodziejski trick - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Telesklep 7:10 Uwaga! - magazyn 7:30 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 9:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 11:35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12:40 Na Wspólnej (425) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13:10 Nash Bridges (75) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-2001 14:05 Serce z kamienia (125) - telenowela, Meksyk 14:55 Ostry dyżur VIII (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15:55 Grzesznica (72) - telenowela, Meksyk 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:10 Gniew oceanu - film katastroficzny, USA 2000 22:40 Wywiad z wampirem - horror, USA 1994 1:00 Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film SF, USA 1996 2:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 3:10 Nic straconego TVP 3 Kraków 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na narty 08:05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 08:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Smaki, które podbiły świat - film dokumentalny USA 2002 - odc. 7/13 09:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 09:45 Sprawa na dziś - polski film fabularny - odc. 26/37 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11:45 XXIV Rawa Blues Festiwal 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Ginące cywilizacje - franc. film dokumentalny 1996 - odc. 8/26 13:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:45 Książka dla malucha - magazyn 14:55 Janka - polski film fabularny - odc. 3/15 15:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15:45 Magazyn medyczny /powt. / 16:00 Msza święta 16:55 Kronika 17:00 Rekomendacje kulturalne 17:20 Warto wiedzieć 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Pogoda na narty/powt. / 17:55 Warto wiedzieć 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Klub Rzeczpospolitej 18:50 Warto wiedzieć 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Klan - polski film fabularny - odc. 34 19:25 Wielkie napady PRL - u 19:50 Książki z górnej półki 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Sekta Raelian i klonowanie - film ang. 2002 00:05 Glina - polski film fabularny 2004, 8/12 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Graczykowie (4) - telenowela, Polska 9.15 Joker - talk show 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn 13.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Echa lasu 15.45 W ostatniej chwili (7) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja się zastrzelę (108) - serial komediowy 17.15 Joker - talk show 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Po żniwach - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2001 (godz. 21.00 Wydarzenia) 22.10 Ally McBeal (108) - serial komediowy 23.10 Uwolnić Orkę 3 - film familijny, USA 1997 1.45 Pałac wagabundów (57) - serial obyczajowy 2.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.00 Sztukateria - magazyn 3.25 Joker - talk show 4.15 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.00 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Ścieżki miłości (185) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.35 Prawdziwa miłość (32) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.25 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.20 Nikita (18) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (33) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (185) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kto tu zwariował (4) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Do usług (4) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Nikita (19) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Kto tu zwariował (5) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Do usług (5) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Płaszcz i szpada - film przygodowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Henry Thomas, Dabney Coleman, Michael Murphy, Christina Nigra, John Mcintire, Jeanette Nolan 22.10 Ruby - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, Jeffrey Nordling, Jane Hamilton, Maurice Bernard, Joe Viterelli 0.20 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 10 - Czarny Książę; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 10:00 Raj; magazyn 10:25 Polska w Białym Domu 10:40 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 11:05 Szansa na sukces; Kasia Klich; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 634 - Pośrednik; telenowela TVP 12:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:25 Teatr Telewizji; Hipnoza; 1986 autor: Antoni Cwojdziński (71'); reż: Anna Minkiewicz 14:35 Mistrzowie batuty 15:20 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:35 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - O e-mailu, ipsofonie i prompterze; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:55 Domisie; program dla dzieci 16:20 Kuchnia wróżki; - Pikantny placek; program dla dzieci 16:30 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 10 - Czarny Książę; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ku wolności - reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 17:35 Święta wojna; - F-16; serial prod. TVP 18:05 Szansa na sukces; Kasia Klich; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy wnuczek; - Pracowity wiatr; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 634 - Pośrednik; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 196 - Smierć Soni; serial prod. TVP stereo 22:00 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 22:20 Polska w Białym Domu 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:10 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Duecik; film Edwarda Sturlisa 23:15 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Klomb; film Edwarda Sturlisa 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Szansa na sukces; Kasia Klich 00:50 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 10 - Czarny Książę; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Pomysłowy wnuczek; - Pracowity wiatr; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 02:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 634 - Pośrednik; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 03:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 196 - Śmierć Soni; serial prod. TVP stereo 03:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 04:05 Święta wojna; - F-16; serial prod. TVP 04:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 04:55 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 05:20 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Duecik; film Edwarda Sturlisa 05:25 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Klomb; film Edwarda Sturlisa 05:30 Ku wolności - reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 05:51 Wiadomości - skrót 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ (o) 7:10 Łapu-capu (o) 7:15 Nie przegap (o) 7:25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8:00 Star Trek - Pokolenia - film science-fiction, USA 1994 10:00 Bruce Wszechmogący - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Tom Shadyc, wyk. Jim Carrey, Jennifer Aniston, Morgan Freeman, Philip Baker Hall 11:40 Mewy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986 13:10 Daleko od nieba - melodramat, USA-Francja 2002, reż. Julianne Moore 14:55 Paszport do raju - komediodramat, Argentyna-Francja 2004, reż. Daniel Burman, wyk. Daniel Hendler, Adriana Aizemberg 16:35 Pół serio - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 18:05 Sprawy zwierząt - Wrodzone czy nabyte - film krótkometrażowy 18:40 Karen Sisco (2) - serial 19:30 Whoopi (8) - serial 20:00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20:35 Nie przegap (o) 20:45 Łapu-capu (o) 20:50 Minisport+ (o) 21:00 PREMIERA: Brown Sugar - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002, reż. Rick Famuyiwa, wyk. Taye Diggs, Sanaa Lathan, Mos Def, Ralph E. Tresvant 23:00 Dracula 2 - Odrodzenie - horror, USA 2003 0:30 Telefon - thriller, USA 2002 1:50 Armia wilków - horror, Wlk. Bryt. 2002 3:35 Nadzy - komediodramat, Niemcy 2002 5:15 Penelopy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż, Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Jana Svandova, Eva Vejmelkova, Monika Marciniak, Stanisław Niwiński (o) - odkodowany HBO 6:30 Małołaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 8:00 Gwiazdy Hollywood 8:25 Detektyw Foyle: Zdrajca - film kryminalny, Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:00 Kangur Jack - komedia, USA, Australia 2003 11:30 Na planie (16) 11:55 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik - film science-fiction, USA 1994, reż. Nick Castle 13:35 Poniedziałki w słońcu - film obyczajowy, Australia 2002 15:25 Hildegarda - film familijny, Australia 2003 16:55 Zobacz w HBO 17:25 Reggae na lodzie - komedia, USA 1993 19:00 Małołaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 20:30 Cinema, cinema (9) PIĄTKOWA PREMIERA 21:00 Huff (5, 6) - serial obyczajowy 23:00 Equilibrium - film science-fiction, USA 2002 1:00 Tajniak - film akcji, Francja 2002 2:15 Gdy zapada zmrok - horror, USA 2003 3:40 HBO na stojaka (94) 4:15 Kangur Jack - komedia, USA, Australia 2003 5:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood TVN 24 05:00 Szkło kontaktowe 05:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24/sport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 06:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/sport 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Mały Hajt Park 08:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 09:00 Serwis/Studio 24 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 10:00 Serwis/Bilans/Studio 24/sport 10:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/przegląd prasy 11:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/sport/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Serwis/Prześwietlenie 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis/Firma 16:00 Serwis/Bilans giełdowy/sport 16:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Multikino 17:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/reportaż 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 18:30 TVN 24 English News 18:45 Supermeteo 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis/Multikino 20:00 Serwis/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:30 Prześwietlenie 21:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe/prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:30 TVN 24 English News/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Prześwietlenie 00:30 Serwis/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:00 Bilans 04:00 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu: Snowboard 09:00 Liga Mistrzów – Total 10:00 Liga Mistrzów – Total 11:00 Puchar Świata w San Sicario: Narciarstwo alpejskie Supergigant kobiet 12:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Biegi narciarskie 14:30 Turniej WTA w Doha: Tenis Półfinał 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Skoki narciarskie 17:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Skoki narciarskie 18:45 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 19:15 Liga Mistrzów – Weekend 20:15 Liga Mistrzów – Weekend 21:15 Liga Mistrzów – Weekend 22:15 Zawody w USA 23:15 YOZ Xtreme 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:00 Liga Mistrzów – Weekend 01:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Ostrawie Polonia 1 06:40 Bia: film 07:00 Zorro: film 07:25 Magia wróżb 08:25 Top shop 17:30 Dzieciaki w opałach: serial 18:00 Magia wróżb 19:00 Stellina, odc. 100: serial 19:45 Namiętności, odc. 85: serial 20:20 Żelazna ręka mafii: film 22:00 Preludium wojny 23:00 Seks telefon 23:20 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 00:20 Baba Jaga 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:05 Marianna Rokita 01:35 Night Shop 01:50 Seks wspomnienia 02:10 Night Shop 02:25 Seks flirty 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-chata 03:05 Night Shop 03:15 Marianna Rokita 03:30 Night Shop 03:50 Euro Seks 04:20 Seks flirty, odc. 5 04:35 Seks flirty, odc. 4 HBO 2 06:30 Lato w Arizonie: film 08:15 Wariacka miłość: film 09:50 Masażysta: film 11:45 John Q: film 13:40 Gwiazdy Hollywood 14:05 Wiek niewinności: film 16:20 Mila księżycowego światła: film 18:15 Terminator III: Bunt maszyn: film 20:00 Cena honoru: film 22:10 Formuła: film 23:40 Niewidoczni: film 01:15 Obudzić się w Reno: film 02:45 6 dni strusia: film 04:25 John Q: film MTV 06:00 Morning Mix 07:00 MTV News 07:05 Morning Mix 07:30 MTV News 07:35 Morning Mix 08:30 MTV News 08:35 Morning Mix 09:00 MTV News 09:05 Morning Mix 09:30 Advance Warning 10:00 Top 10 @ 10 11:00 MTV News 11:05 MTV Euro Top 20 13:00 MTV News 13:05 I Want My MTV 15:00 MTV News 15:05 I Want My MTV 17:00 MTV News 17:05 Becoming Wannabe P.Diddy 17:30 MTV Becoming – Limp Bizkit 18:00 Pimp My Ride 19:00 MTV News 19:05 I Want My MTV 21:00 MTV News 21:05 N-Style 21:30 Zakład 22:00 Viva La Bam 22:55 MTV Recommends 23:00 Jackass "Mity i legendy" 00:00 Viva La Bam 01:00 MTV News 01:05 Jackass 02:00 MTV News 02:05 Chillout Zone MTV Classic 06:00 Classic Hits 09:00 Classic Greatest Hits 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 Classic '90 12:00 Top 12@12 – Latino 13:00 Classic Greatest Hits 18:00 3 z 1 19:00 Classic Greatest Hits 20:00 Classic '90 21:00 Classic Greatest Hits 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits Canal + Sport 05:00 Dobosz: film 07:00 Serie A 07:30 Moto +: Magazyn samochodowy 08:00 FC Barcelona – CSKA Moskwa: Koszykówka Euroliga Top 16 10:00 Zrujnowana: film 11:40 Nowożeńcy: film 13:15 Serie A 13:45 Moto +: Magazyn samochodowy 14:20 18 lat później: film 16:00 FC Barcelona – CSKA Moskwa: Koszykówka Euroliga Top 16 18:00 Archiwum lig europejskich 20:00 Gala we Włocławku: Boks 22:05 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz: film 00:25 Champion: film 02:00 Memphis Grizzlies – Denver Nuggets: Koszykówka NBA Canal + Film 06:35 Wieża Babel: film 08:30 Mamuśka: film 10:15 Dama kameliowa: film 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Biker boyz: film 14:55 Otwarte serca: film 16:45 Hero: film 18:25 To jest moje życie: film 20:00 Absolon: film 21:35 Partnerzy: film 23:05 Brown sugar: film 00:55 Fatalne zauroczenie: film 02:55 Czarna kula: film 04:40 Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki: film Discovery Channel 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Narodziny śmigłowca, odc. 4 10:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny światowej: serial 11:00 Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji 12:00 Powrót do strefy 51 13:00 Zaginiona mumia Imhotepa 14:00 Wilki mórz 15:00 Kobiety Hitlera: serial 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 17:30 Wędkarstwo bez granic 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: serial 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 20:00 Planeta dinozaurów: serial 21:00 Niezwykłe samochody: serial 21:30 Niezwykłe samochody: serial 22:00 Superjazda: serial 23:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 00:00 Z akt FBI: serial 01:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny światowej: serial 02:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 09:55 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 10:50 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów 11:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 12:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów 15:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 15:55 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 16:50 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów 17:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 18:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów 21:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 21:55 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 22:50 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów 23:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 00:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 5: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 09:25 Ulice świata: serial 09:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 11:45 Wspomnienia z kasyna: serial 12:10 Wojownik 12:40 Obieżyświat: serial 13:35 Azjatyckie specjały 14:05 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 15:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 15:25 Ulice świata: serial 15:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 17:45 Wspomnienia z kasyna: serial 18:10 Wojownik 18:40 Obieżyświat: serial 19:35 Azjatyckie specjały 20:05 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 21:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 21:25 Ulice świata: serial 21:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 22:20 Na szlaku 22:50 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 23:45 Mistrzowie pokera: serial 00:40 Obieżyświat: serial 01:35 Azjatyckie specjały 02:05 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi Discovery Science 05:45 Hindenburg 06:40 Czas przyszły 07:10 Morskie tornado 08:05 W pogoni za pięknem: serial 09:00 Słoneczne imperium: serial 09:55 Megadrapieżniki 10:50 UFO: Kraina ze snów 11:45 Hindenburg 12:40 Czas przyszły 13:10 Morskie tornado 14:05 W pogoni za pięknem: serial 15:00 Słoneczne imperium: serial 15:55 Megadrapieżniki 16:50 UFO: Kraina ze snów 17:45 Hindenburg 18:40 Czas przyszły 19:10 Morskie tornado 20:05 W pogoni za pięknem: serial 21:00 Słoneczne imperium: serial 21:55 Megadrapieżniki 22:50 UFO: Kraina ze snów 23:45 Hindenburg 00:40 Czas przyszły 01:10 Morskie tornado 02:05 W pogoni za pięknem: serial 03:00 Słoneczne imperium: serial 03:55 Megadrapieżniki 04:50 UFO: Kraina ze snów National Geographic Channel 08:00 Planowane najazdy 09:00 Ofiary sukcesu 10:00 Aleksander Wielki: Człowiek legenda 11:00 Kapłanki wojowniczki 12:00 Tajemnica zwycięskich Zulusów 13:00 Sekrety samurajów 14:00 Planowane najazdy 15:00 Ofiary sukcesu 16:00 Aleksander Wielki: Człowiek legenda 17:00 Kapłanki wojowniczki 18:00 Tajemnica zwycięskich Zulusów 19:00 Sekrety samurajów 20:00 Sowy – bezszelestni myśliwi 21:00 Śmiertelny strach 22:00 Obrzydliwa praca 23:00 Wydobycie "Hunleya" 00:00 Śmiertelny strach 01:00 Obrzydliwa praca Planete 06:45 Thalassa, odc. 20: serial 07:15 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 8: serial 08:10 Niespokojna Ziemia, odc. 1: serial 09:05 Niespokojna Ziemia, odc. 2: serial 10:00 Barwy Ziemi, odc. 5: serial 10:25 Przechytrzyć fakty – prywatna wojna Ruperta Murdocha 11:45 Czego chcesz od nas Panie? 12:10 Thalassa, odc. 15: serial 12:40 Napoleon, odc. 2 14:00 Dzielne kobiety, odc. 1: serial 14:50 Thalassa, odc. 10: serial 15:20 Thalassa, odc. 5: serial 15:50 Klasyczne albumy 16:45 Klasyczne albumy 17:40 Wielkie emocje, odc. 13: serial 18:10 Niezwykłe hobby: serial 18:25 Człowiek, który spotkał Busha 19:45 Barwy Ziemi, odc. 25: serial 20:15 Pod słońcem Afryki, odc. 26 20:45 Wielkie emocje, odc. 4: serial 21:15 Wielkie emocje, odc. 5: serial 21:45 Wielkie emocje, odc. 6: serial 22:15 Wielkie emocje, odc. 7: serial 22:45 Wielkie emocje, odc. 8: serial 23:15 Pod słońcem Afryki, odc. 16 23:45 Wielkie emocje, odc. 3: serial 00:15 Śmigłowce, odc. 7: serial 00:40 Śmigłowce, odc. 8: serial 01:05 Śmigłowce, odc. 9: serial 01:30 Śmigłowce, odc. 10: serial 01:55 Macierzyństwo Animal Planet 05:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 4 05:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach, odc. 121 06:00 Młode i dzikie 06:30 Moje dziecko 07:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 4 07:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 1 08:00 Człowiek i małpy 09:00 Król Afryki 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii 11:00 Świat przyrody 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 10 12:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów 13:00 Praktyka weterynaryjna, odc. 4 13:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 2 14:00 Na posterunku, odc. 2 15:00 Obóz psów rekrutów 16:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 8 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 9 17:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 4 17:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach, odc. 121 18:00 Dorastanie... 19:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 5 19:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 2 20:00 Na posterunku, odc. 2 21:00 Obóz psów rekrutów 22:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 11 22:30 Weterynaria przyszłości 23:00 Dzika Afryka 00:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 10 00:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów 01:00 Praktyka weterynaryjna, odc. 4 01:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 2 02:00 Na posterunku, odc. 2 03:00 Obóz psów rekrutów 04:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 11 04:30 Weterynaria przyszłości CNN 05:00 Insight 05:30 World Report 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 13:30 People In The News 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport: Magazine 17:00 Your World Today 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 Business International 00:00 World News 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 World News 01:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 02:00 World News 02:30 Design 360 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 Newsnight with Aaron Brown Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Krowa i kurczak: serial 07:00 Toonami 07:50 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 08:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 08:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 09:05 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 09:30 Johnny Bravo: serial 10:00 Tom i Jerry: serial 10:30 Zwariowane melodie: serial 10:55 Flintstonowie: serial 11:20 Scooby Doo: serial 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 12:10 Atomówki: serial 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 13:00 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:25 Johnny Bravo: serial 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:40 Atomówki: serial 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 15:30 Mucha Lucha: serial 16:00 Johnny Bravo: serial 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 16:50 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 17:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 18:00 Atomówki: serial 18:30 Mucha Lucha: serial 19:00 Toonami 20:15 Scooby Doo: serial 20:40 Scooby Doo: serial 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Sąsiedzi: serial 06:10 Hamtaro: serial 06:35 Wunschpunsch: serial 07:00 Pokémon: serial 07:25 Sonic X: serial 07:45 Odlotowe agentki: serial 08:10 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 08:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 09:00 Kot Ik!: serial 09:25 Walter Melon: serial 09:45 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 10:10 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 10:30 Zły pies: serial 10:55 Wunschpunsch: serial 11:15 Kot Ik!: serial 11:40 Walter Melon: serial 12:00 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 12:25 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 12:45 Zły pies: serial 13:10 Wunschpunsch: serial 13:30 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 13:55 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 14:40 Roboluch: serial 15:00 Tutenstein: serial 15:25 Pokémon: serial 15:45 Power Rangers Ninja Storm: serial 16:10 Sonic X: serial 16:30 Odlotowe agentki: serial 16:55 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 17:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 17:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 18:00 Twój Jetix 18:25 Twój Jetix 18:45 Gęsia skórka: serial 19:10 Gęsia skórka: serial 19:30 Spiderman: serial 19:55 X-Men: serial 20:15 Teknoman: serial 20:40 Kleszcz: serial 21:00 Incredible Hulk: serial 21:25 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:45 Motomyszy z Marsa: serial 22:10 Kleszcz: serial 22:30 Spiderman: serial 22:55 X-Men: serial 23:15 Teknoman: serial 23:40 Shin Chan: serial Fashion TV 05:00 Urodziny 06:00 Tygodnie mody 07:00 Urodziny 07:30 Fmen 08:00 Tygodnie mody 08:20 Bielizna 08:30 Fryzury i makijaże 09:00 Modelki 09:30 Projektanci mody 10:00 First Face 10:30 Tygodnie mody 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 First Face 12:00 Urodziny 12:30 Tygodnie mody 13:00 Fotografowie mody 13:20 Fmen 13:30 Model Talk 13:50 Styl gwiazd 14:00 Modelki 14:30 Tygodnie mody 15:00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów 15:30 Fryzury i makijaże 16:00 Tygodnie mody 17:00 First Look 17:30 Modelki 18:00 Fotografowie mody 18:30 Tygodnie mody 19:00 Projektanci mody 20:00 Bielizna 20:30 Tygodnie mody 21:00 Światowe trendy 21:30 First Face 22:00 Fryzury i makijaże 22:30 Tygodnie mody 23:00 Urodziny 23:30 Światowe trendy 23:50 Fashionbar parties 00:00 Midnight hot 00:30 Tygodnie mody 01:00 Bielizna 01:30 First Face 02:00 Fashionbar parties 02:30 Tygodnie mody 03:00 First Look 03:30 Styl gwiazd 04:00 Fotografowie mody 04:30 Tygodnie mody Ale kino! 08:00 Naprawdę wczoraj: film 09:30 Hollywoodzkie kariery 10:00 W rodzinnym sosie: film 11:50 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego: film 13:20 Czerwień syjamska: film 14:50 Krzyk kamienia: film 16:35 Amerykańskie graffiti: film 18:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich: film 20:00 Cisza: film 21:15 Popioły raju: film 23:15 Wściekły byk: film 01:20 Prawo pożądania: film Inter 06.00, 07.10, 08.00, 09.00, 12.00, 15.55, 18.00 Aktualności 06.05 Wiem o tobie 07.00 Szczegóły. Przegląd ekonomiczny 07.15, 08.10, 12.10, 20.30 Intersport 07.20 Rodzina od „A” do „Z” 08.20, 03.20 C / f „Miasto na dnie morza” 10,10, 20,40 T / s „Carmelita” 11,10, 15,25 M / f 12,15 T / z "Usurper" 13.05 Moment kluczowy 13.55 Wszystko dla ciebie 14.55 Gentleman-show 16.00 M / s "Opowieści z kaczki" 16,30 M / s "Myszowy dom" 16,55 N-kilometrowy 17,15 T / s "Przywilej kochania" 18.10 Akademia śmiechu 19,00 T / s 21,40 Utwór 2005 23.05 Szczegóły. Wyniki dnia 23,25 H / f „Runaway train” 01.50 H / f „Passionate fan” 04.40 Hollywood - śmiertelne kobiety 1+1 06.00, 17.00 Chcę i będę 07.00, 08.30 Śniadanie od „1 + 1 „ 07.30, 12.20 T / s„ Niemożliwe zielone oczy ” 09.00, 18.00 T / s„ Klon ” 10.00, 19.00 T / s„ My Fair Nanny ” 10,40, 04.40 C / A„ Wedding with Death ” 13,30 T / s„ Two Love " 14,30 T / s" Prince of Beverly Hills " 15,00 T / s" Xena-4 " 16,00 T / s" Kamenskaya-2 " 19,30, 23,10, 03.00 TSN 20,00 TSN. Prosport 20.15, 02.10 T / s ” 23,35 X / f „Klub walki” 03.15 X / f „Mały Nikita” UТ-1 06.00 Dzień dobry, Ukraina! 09.00 Wiadomości wiejskie 09.30, 10. 09.45, 21.55 Sytuacja 10.05 D. Petrinenko śpiewa 11.00, 15.00, 18.50, 21.00 Vesti 11.15 Widzę ziemię! 11.30 Lekcja francuska 11,50 Zoo „Askania-Nova” 12.10 Fajny magazyn 12.25 Gratulacje dla ciebie ... 13.00 Czas Bożego Narodzenia (X) 13.15 Labirynt (X) 13.55 Sąd (X) 14.30 Serwis wyszukiwania dzieci 15.20 Międzynarodowy turniej zapaśniczy 16.00 Kto jest mistrzem ? 16.25 Wydarzenie 16.30 Studio "5" 17.00 Nadcherie 17.30 Przegląd koszykówki 18.00 Interakcja 18.30 Faza 19.10 Spotlight 19.35 Nasza piosenka 20.40 "Troika", "Keno" 20. 21.45 The World of Sport 22.05 M. Lukiv. W świątyni miłości 23,00 Wyniki 00,25 D / s „Wojna na morzu” ICTV 05.30 T / s „Cygańska krew” 06.15 T / s „Głowa Germana" 06.35 Obsługa wyszukiwania dzieci 06.40, 08.35 300 sekund / godzina 06.45 M / s" Karaluchy robotów " 07.15 M / s"Clever Sharon ” 07.45, 08.45, 12.45, 18.45, 23.15 Fakty 07.50 Fakty biznesowe 07.55, 08.55, 23.30 Sport 08.05 Ostrożnie, nowocześnie! -2 09.10, 16.45 T / s "Nowe przygody Sindbada" 10.05 T / s "Dasha Wasiljewa. Miłośnik prywatnego śledztwa" 11.05 T / s „Sekrety śledztwa” 12.05 Kryminalna Rosja 13,05 M / f 13,30 M / s „Bad dog” 13,55 M / s „Jumanji” 14,25 C / F „Highlander-4. Koniec gry” 16,10 T / s „Kenan and Kel” 17,40 Pun. Najlepsze 19,20 T / c "Les + Roma" 20,00 Szkoła naprawy 21.00 H / f "Siege" 23,40 Autopark 00.20 Gwiazdy "Playboy" 01.20 H / f " 04.15 Czarna magia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Inter z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki UT-1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ICTV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku